


Don't Get the Wrong Idea

by 7SnippyWriter7



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Rexsoka Week (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7SnippyWriter7/pseuds/7SnippyWriter7
Summary: Ahsoka thinks Rex is just her friend. Nothing less or more but Rex doesn't agree. Ahsoka kissed Rex but says it doesn't mean anything but she liked it.  One day Ahsoka kissed Rex very intensely in front of their friends. Their friends realized they both loved each other more than they thought.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rexsoka story I made. If theres any spelling mistakes please bear with me. I hope you enjoy.

Ahsoka walks to the clone barracks to visit Rex in his room. Rex is Ahsoka's best friend and so is Jesse, Fives, Echo, and Kix. Ahsoka passed a clone kissing a twi'lek near the front of the barracks. Ahsoka looked at them and thought to herself how do they kiss? Ahsoka got to Rex's room. 

Rex had his own room as the captain of the 501st. His room when you walked in there's a little living room with a low round table and in front of that is a super tiny kitchen on the same side of the front door and then there is the door for the bedroom in between the kitchen and living room. Which when you walk in the bed is in the middle of the room and the bathroom door is on the side. 

Ahsoka goes to Rex who is in his bedroom. Rex saw ahsoka and said “Hi” and so did she. 

Ahsoka was still in front of the door. Ahsoka said "I saw a clone kissing a twi'lek near the front of the barracks." Ahsoka then said "I never kissed anyone before." Rex was standing near his bed and was confused. 

Ahsoka said "Can I um practice kissing on you. Just to see what it's like, it won’t mean anything." 

Rex started to blush and said "Um sure." 

Ahsoka went to him and stood really close and asked "Have you ever kissed someone before." Rex said “No.” 

"We can practice together then." 

Ahsoka goes up and kisses him and he puts his hand on her face and she puts her hand on his neck. Ahsoka and Rex were really into it and forgot they are best friends and forgot what they were doing. Rex tries to stop because he realizes that it's wrong but Ahsoka deepens the kiss and he steps back against the wall and Ahsoka still kisses him. He gets off the wall and Ahsoka wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps one of his arms around her and his other hand is still on her face. Ahsoka kept pulling him down and accidentally tripped just a little bit but still kissed him and Rex turned her to the wall but didn't put her against it. Rex backed up a little and fell on his back on his bed. Ahsoka was still kissing him and they didn't open their eyes the whole time. Rex's arm was still around her and Ahsoka's arms were still around his neck. When they fell, Ahsoka loosen the kiss a little and deepen it again. After she thought, wait how long has it been? and stopped and put her forehead on his but they both didn't open their eyes because they didn't want to see each other so close. 

Ahsoka whispered "We practice pretty good" and she got off him and she wiped her lips and said "We are just friends still, it didn't mean anything." Rex's face was really red. 

After she left Ahsoka commed Fives because she needed to talk to someone. Ahsoka tells Fives to meet her in her room. Ahsoka said hi and so did fives. Ahsoka was sitting criss cross on the ground in the middle of her room. Fives sat in front of her.

Fives asked "Am I allowed to be here?" Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know but it doesn't matter." 

Ahsoka then said "Um I have something to tell you."

"What?" 

Ahsoka said "I um practice kissing with rex." 

"Oh"

Ahsoka looked down and said "I'm a terrible friend. I don't even like him like that." Ahsoka then said "I feel bad about it but I like him kissing me."

"You liked it?" 

Ahsoka said "I like the way it felt. I like the way his lips on mine felt but I don't like him like that but I liked kissing him."

Fives said "Um but your best friends." 

Ahsoka said "I know. I'm usually super close to Rex anyway so that wasn't weird. I think we're just friends, nothing more so it doesn't need to be awkward." 

Fives said "How did you kiss him?" 

Ahsoka said "I kissed him pretty intensely. It's fine though it's not like we did anything bad and we can still act normal."

Fives said "Okay but I have to go before I get kicked out by a jedi." Ahsoka said “Okay” and Fives left. 

Rex was still in his room thinking. Rex started to like Ahsoka before they kissed and after she did he liked her even more. He knew Ahsoka probably didn't think it was awkward and they would act the same but he still thought he had to control himself because of his love for her.


	2. Love Confession

A few days later at night Ahsoka was at Rex’s room because their friends and they were just playing a game. Then they started talking. It was 1 in the morning and the light was off because they didn't feel like having it on because it's night. 

They both were sitting criss cross on his bed across from each other and they were talking and Rex puts his hand on Ahsoka's neck and brings her close. Ahsoka stopped talking and they placed their foreheads against each other. Ahsoka doesn't care because she has done this before they are friends so she thinks it's normal for them to be so close. 

Rex then whispered "It's late. You can stay the night." 

"Okay"

Ahsoka thought it was normal because it was night. Ahsoka realized how close they were. It was dark and they both could barely see each other but Ahsoka could make out the outline of his lips. Rex also did the same. 

Ahsoka tilts her head down and kisses him. Rex kissed her back. Ahsoka deepened the kiss and Rex with his other hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to his lap kissing her. Ahsoka was lying on his lap with Rex kissing her. Ahsoka put her hand on his neck and pulled him down and kept kissing him. Ahsoka starts to kiss him even more and starts to sit up while still kissing him and puts both of her hands on his neck. Rex wraps his arm around Ahsoka when she sits up and deepens the kiss more. Ahsoka started kissing him very intensely and Rex put both of his arms around her. Ahsoka wraps her arms around his neck. Ahsoka kept kissing him and pushed his back against the bed. Rex put his hand on Ahsoka's neck and his other arm around her and she moved her hands on his neck. The whole time they didn't break the kiss. Ahsoka then realized what she was doing and was going to stop and lifted her head up a little. Rex didn't want to stop and pulled her back down and kissed her and Ahsoka did the same and did not protest. Ahsoka realizes how intense she was doing it and stops because she didn't want it to mean anything and laid her forehead against Rex's again. Rex also stopped when he noticed she did. Ahsoka this time opened her eyes and so did Rex because they wanted to see how close they were. 

Ahsoka bit the side of her lip. Rex was blushing but since it was dark she didn't see which he was glad about. Ahsoka was in her commander outfit and whispered to Rex "Can I borrow a shirt to go to sleep in?" 

Rex gave her a light gray t-shirt and Ahsoka went to the bathroom and changed into it and came out. She still had her diamond cut legging on and the shirt he gave her. Ahsoka went to his bed and laid on the side of the bed. Rex was on the other side. 

Ahsoka said “Good night” and faced the opposite side Rex was. Ahsoka touched her lip and didn't want to think about what happened even though she didn't really want to admit she had liked it.

A few minutes later Ahsoka turned over to where Rex was and Rex saw Ahsoka. Rex really liked her and thought she was asleep. Rex put his hand on her face and went super close and was about to kiss her but he heard clones walking by and quickly went back and then turned around and realized what he was about to do. 

Ahsoka felt his hand on her face and felt him go close to her but leave. Ahsoka opened her eyes and wondered if he was going to kiss her and if he likes her. Ahsoka turned back to the other side. Ahsoka was scared to go to sleep because she was thinking about if Rex was going to kiss her.

The next morning at like 8 Jesse, fives, echo, and kix were in Rex's living room because they are all friends and sometimes they all talk in his room. Ahsoka was in Rex's bedroom and then came out. Ahsoka saw all the guys there sitting on the ground around the small table. Ahsoka and Rex didn't talk about what happened and acted like they did before. 

Fives ask "Did you sleep here last night?" Ahsoka said "Yes, because it was very late last night and I didnt feel like going back to my room." Ahsoka then sat next to rex. 

Fives said “Oh okay”. 

Fives didn't know what happened last night but was worried because the last conversation he had with Ahsoka she said she kissed Rex and liked it. 

Ahsoka asked "When did you guys come?"

Jesse said "20 minutes ago."

Ahsoka hit Rex in the arm and said "Why didn't you tell me." 

Rex said "I didn't want to wake you up." 

The guys thought it was strange that she stayed there. Ahsoka was sitting really close to Rex but didn't seem to mind. 

Rex grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her close and said "Why are you so close to me?" Ahsoka didn't know her eyes dilated and said “Sorry.” Ahsoka then went back to her spot. 

Fives said "Ahsoka your eyes are dilated." 

Ahsoka said “Okay.” She didn't know what it meant. 

Jesse asked "Do you know what that means?"

Ahsoka shook her head and said “No.” 

Kix said "It is when your eyes become bigger when you look at someone you love." 

"Oh.” 

Echo said "Ahsoka your eyes just dilated when you looked at Rex." 

Ahsoka said "We are just friends. I don't love him." 

Rex was blushing because her eyes dilated when she looked at him. Fives then said "Ahsoka didn't you tell me you kissed Rex the other day?" 

Ahsoka started to blush and said "No, I practiced kissing with Rex, it didn't mean anything though I just wanted to see how it felt like." 

Jesse said "Did you like practicing it?" 

Ahsoka said "We are just friends, nothing else okay."

Echo said "If kissing Rex didn't mean anything, kiss Rex again."

Ahsoka's face was red because of what they were talking about. Ahsoka said “Okay”. Rex looked at Ahsoka confused. Ahsoka turned to the side and kissed Rex. Rex kissed her back. Ahsoka put her hands on his neck and Rex wrapped his arm around Ahsoka and put his other hand on her face. Ahsoka deepens the kiss. All the guys were watching and knew they liked each other more than friends even if they didn’t know it or wanted to admit to it. Ahsoka wrapped one arm around his neck and her other hand still on his neck. Rex moved his hand around her to her neck. Rex strengthens the kiss. Ahsoka and Rex forgot they were in front of their friends and continued to kiss. Rex wrapped back his arm around her and pulled her to him even closer. Ahsoka kissed deeper and the guys were like this is going too far and that they loved each other more than they thought. 

Kix said "Okay okay that's enough you don't need to prove anything."

Ahsoka and Rex didn't listen. Ahsoka moved her hands to his shoulders. Rex moved one of his hands on her waist and the other one on her neck pulling her close. Ahsoka kissed him more intensely and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ahsoka and Rex then stopped. Ahsoka put her forehead against Rex's. 

Fives said "Are you sure you're not more than friends?" 

Ahsoka went back to her spot. Ahsoka wiped her lips and said "It didn't mean anything though." 

Kix said "Ahsoka you don't just kiss him like that and say it doesn't mean anything."

Ahsoka looked down. Echo said "You guys really loved each other more than we thought." 

Ahsoka was in denial and said "I don't love him."

Rex kept silent because he actually loved her. Jesse said "You wouldn't have kissed him that way if you didn't love him a lot." 

Ahsoka said "No, we're just friends." 

Fives asked "Rex, do you like Ahsoka?"

Rex kept quiet. Ahsoka looked at Rex and asked "Do you like me more than a friend." Rex kept silent. 

Ahsoka knew why he didn't respond and said "I only like you as a friend. I should go" and got up and left. Ahsoka's eyes were dilated the whole time they talked.

Ahsoka goes to her room and thinks about loving Rex and thought no I don't he is my best friend and I can't love him we always been friends and just because we kissed doesn't mean I love him. Ahsoka thinks she can just let her eyes dilate passed and go back to normal. She thinks Rex and her are still just friends. 

Ahsoka visits Rex again that night. Ahsoka apologized and said "I'm sorry for being kinda rude early today." 

"It's okay."

Rex sat on his bed on the side. Ahsoka sat next to him and the lights were off. Ahsoka eyes dilated when she just looks at Rex. It was dark so Rex couldn't see. Ahsoka didn't know either. Ahsoka sat criss cross and faced him. Rex was still sitting on the side of the bed.

Ahsoka asked Rex "Do you like me more than friends?"

Rex looked down and didn't answer her. Ahsoka got up and sat next to Rex and said it again. Rex very quietly said “Yes”. 

Ahsoka said "Oh but we can't be more than friends." 

“Why?"

Ahsoka looked down and said "Because you're my best friend."

Rex looked at ahsoka and got closer to her. Ahsoka looked up at him. Rex put his hand on her neck and pulled her close to him and they placed their foreheads against each other. Rex looked into Ahsoka's eyes and saw they were dilated. 

Rex said "Your eyes are dilated." 

Ahsoka wasn't looking at him and said "I don't care they must be wrong it doesn't mean anything." 

"Are you sure?" 

“Positive.” 

Rex's eyes dilated when he saw Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka looked at Rex’s eyes and said "Your eyes are dilated too.”

Ahsoka asked "Does it mean you love me?"

Rex said "A lot” and slowly went to kiss her.

Rex saw Ahsoka's eyes close and then kissed her. Ahsoka kissed back. Ahsoka turns toward Rex and places her hand on his neck and the other one holds her up on the bed not to lose balance. Rex turns toward Ahsoka too and holds her tight and close to him.

Ahsoka stopped for a moment and whispered "This doesn't mean anything." 

Rex whispered "I don't care" and kissed her again and she kissed her back.

Rex deepens the kiss. Ahsoka moved the hand holding her up on the bed to his face. Rex pushed Ahsoka back against the bed and kissed her the whole time. Ahsoka's hand was on his neck and she pulled him down. 

Ahsoka stopped a little again and whispered "Don't get the wrong idea." 

Rex whispered "I won"t" and kissed her again. 

Ahsoka moved both of her hands to his neck. Rex's arm was still around Ahsoka and pulled her back up so she was sitting on the bed and kept kissing her. Rex was also sitting on the bed. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him down and strengthened the kiss. Rex grabs Ahsoka and puts her on his lap. Ahsoka was sitting on his lap and was still kissing him. Ahsoka started to kiss him very meaningfully and Rex did the same. Ahsoka's heartbeat was rapid. Ahsoka stopped and laid her forehead on his. Ahsoka was breathing heavily. 

Rex whispered "Are you ok?" Ahsoka just looked into his eyes. 

Rex whispered "Are you ok?" again.

Rex then whispered, "I didn't mean to kiss you like that."

Ahsoka whispered "It's okay. I did the same."

Rex then whispered "Do you like me?" 

Ahsoka was so close she moved her head and their noses brushed each other and whispered "I love you."

Rex whispered "I love you too."

Ahsoka then whispered "I should leave'' and left.


	3. Eyes Dilated

The next day Ahsoka meets the guys at Rex's room again. Ahsoka saw them all there around the table and sat down. Nobody knew what happened between Rex and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was next to Rex and did not make eye contact because she was afraid her eyes would dilate.

Fives said "Ahsoka, why aren't you making eye contact with rex?" 

"Um I don't want to." 

Jesse said "Do you really not like him at all." 

Echo asked "Ahsoka, are you avoiding rex?" 

“No, that's not it.” 

Kix asked "Why aren't you looking at him." 

"I don't want to, okay." 

Fives said "Come on he is your best friend just look at him." 

Ahsoka then said “Fine” and looked at Rex. 

Rex avoided eye contact and is scared for the same reason. 

Rex looked back at her. Ahsoka's eyes started to dilate and so did Rex. Ahsoka quickly turned to the side and kissed Rex. Rex kissed her back. 

Fives then said "So this is why they didn't look at each other." 

Ahsoka had her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Rex wrapped his arm around Ahsoka and his other hand on her waist. Rex started to kiss her more intensely. The guys started feeling awkward watching them because of how intense they were kissing. 

Kix said "Um that's enough." 

Ahsoka didn't care and neither did Rex and they continued to kiss. Rex put Ahsoka on his lap and Ahsoka put her hands on his neck and Rex still was holding her the same. 

Fives said "Hey, Ahsoka I thought Rex was just your friend." 

Ahsoka didn't care and kissed deeper and so did Rex. 

Jesse said "You guys love each other more than we thought." 

Echo said "Should we break them up it's been like a minute and they keep kissing?" 

Kix said "Hey, don't you guys think you're kissing too intensely." 

Ahsoka and Rex were really into it and didn't hear them. Ahsoka kept pulling him down and Rex put one hand on her face and the other one around her holding her close. 

Fives went to Ahsoka and said "Come on you guys are going too far." 

Fives crouched down and put his on Ahsoka's shoulder and tried to pull her away from Rex but she deepened the kiss very intensely and he couldn't break them apart.

Fives went back to his spot and said “Well, I tried.”

Ahsoka then stopped after a while and put her forehead against Rex. 

Fives said "You guys are really in love." 

Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw Rex's eyes dilated and Rex saw hers were too. Ahsoka got off Rex and wiped her lips and said “I am sorry.”

Kix said "You shouldn't be allowed alone together until you could control yourselves." 

Ahsoka said “Sorry” again and looked down. Rex also was looking down.

Echo said "You guys kiss intensely you should calm down." 

“Okay.”  
Fives said "So why did you kiss Rex? When did you like him more than a friend?" 

Ahsoka said "I like kissing Rex and yesterday." 

Kix said "Hey it has only been a day why are you so in love with him?" 

Ahsoka said "I don't know." 

All the guys couldn't believe what they saw. Ahsoka then said "I love Rex." Rex looked at Ahsoka. 

Jesse said "So you admit it." Ahsoka nodded her head. 

Ahsoka then said "I am sorry for not controlling myself. I should leave" and she left.


	4. Too Much in the Moment

The next day Ahsoka gets commed by Fives to go to Rex's room. Ahsoka goes and sees them all around the table and sits next to Rex. 

Ahsoka asked "Why did you come here?" 

Fives said "You guys kiss to extreme so we came to help you practice to kiss normal." 

Ahsoka said "But I like kissing him like that." 

Jesse said "You both need to chill out."

Ahsoka said “Okay.” Rex is blushing because his friends are talking about him kissing Ahsoka too extreme. 

Ahsoka asked "So what do you want us to do?"

Fives said "Um just don't kiss intensely and don't move okay and be quick." 

Ahsoka said “Fine.” 

She wasn't really happy they were doing this. Ahsoka turned to the side and kissed Rex. Ahsoka tried not to kiss harder or put her hands around his neck. Ahsoka started to be in the moment and forgot what they said and wrapped her arms around Rex and kissed deeper. Rex wrapped his arm around her and kissed the same way. 

Echo said "Um that didn't work."

Kix said "Hey, that's enough you already failed."

Ahsoka stopped and went back to her spot and quietly said “Sorry.” 

Echo said "Do you have any self control?" 

Ahsoka said “Sorry” again. 

Fives looked at Rex and said "You too" and Rex quietly said “Sorry”. 

Fives said "Okay try again or we will put binds on you."

Ahsoka asked "Binds? Why do you have binds?"

Jesse brought out the blinds and said "To stop you from being extra." 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said “Okay”.

Ahsoka turned to the side again and kissed Rex. Rex likes kissing Ahsoka and deepens the kiss. Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the ground. Ahsoka intensely kissed him and moved her hands to his neck. Rex's arms were around her. 

Jesse said “Okay” and came to them.

Ahsoka stopped and put her forehead on Rex's and they both opened their eyes. Ahsoka saw Rex's eyes dilated and he saw her eyes dilated. 

Jesse then said to Ahsoka "Get up." 

Ahsoka realized they were going to put binds on her and she sat up and said "No no I don't need binds." 

Jesse said "You failed twice." 

Rex sat up and Jesse put the binds on him. Ahsoka shook her head and hid her hands. 

Jesse said "Come on, you need them."

Fives said "Ahsoka, put them on." 

Ahsoka said “Fine” and Jesse put them on her. Ahsoka frowned and said "It looks like I'm in trouble" and put up her hands in front of her.

Kix said “You are in trouble." 

Ahsoka whined “Why?” 

Echo said "You didn't listen to us." 

Ahsoka said “Fine.”

Ahsoka then turns to the side again and kisses Rex. They both couldn't use their hands. Rex moved Ahsoka to his lap so it could be easier for them to kiss. Rex kisses even deeper. The friends couldn't believe how much they loved each other and that they would do anything to kiss that way. 

Fives said "Just because you love each other doesn't mean you have to kiss like this." 

Ahsoka stopped and said “Sorry” and sat up. Rex said “Sorry too.” 

Fives said "What if you guys practice in the bedroom?" 

Kix said "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

Fives said "I want to see how they'll kiss when they're alone." 

Jesse came and took off their binds. Kix sighed and said "I really dont think this is a good idea."

Fives said "It should be fine." 

Ahsoka smiled when the binds came off. Rex looked at them all confused because he didn't even trust himself. Ahsoka was also a little awkward but tried not to show it. Ahsoka and Rex went into the bedroom. Rex sat on his bed and was a little awkward. 

Ahsoka sat next to Rex and said "I don't like the light" and got up and turned it off and sat back down. The guys saw the light turn off and the guys were like oh no. 

Ahsoka then said "Do you still love?" 

Rex said “I do” and kissed her.

Ahsoka kissed him back. Ahsoka stood up and so did Rex and Ahsoka got closer to him and kissed him more intensely. Rex put one arm around her and the other hand on her neck. Ahsoka had one arm on his face and the other one on his neck. Ahsoka pulled him down to kiss him deeper. They kept kissing. Ahsoka's heart started to beat really fast. She didn't seem to care and kept kissing him. Rex moved Ahsoka against a wall. Ahsoka moved both of her hands to his neck and Rex moved his hands to her waist. Rex deepens the kiss. Ahsoka did the same. Ahsoka got off the wall and still kissed him. Ahsoka was like in the moment and so was Rex. Ahsoka didn't really think and took off her shirt and Rex copied. Ahsoka still had something underneath. Ahsoka pushed him to bed and deepened the kiss. Rex's arms were around her and Ahsoka still had her hands on his neck. 

Kix then said "It's been long enough shouldn't we check on them."

Fives said “Yeah” and opened the door. It was dark and they couldnt see anything. Fives turned on the light and Ahsoka immediately stopped and held the blanket to her. The other guys went around the door and saw. 

Kix said "You are not allowed to be alone in a room together anymore okay." 

Ahsoka and Rex said “Okay.”

Jesse said "Ahsoka put back on your shirt and Rex you too." 

Ahsoka and Rex put it on and came out blushing really hard. 

Kix said "Ahsoka you should leave."

Ahsoka said “Sorry, forgot you guys were here” and she left.

The guys looked at Rex who was blushing a lot and Echo said "We will leave too” they left.


	5. Control Her

The next day Fives commed Ahsoka to go to Rex's room again so they can try again with Rex. Ahsoka goes there. It was like 11pm. Ahsoka sits next to Rex. 

Fives said "So um last time failed." 

Ahsoka quietly said “Sorry.”

Jesse said "We are going to put binds on you again okay." 

Ahsoka whined "Why again?"

Kix said "This time the binds will be behind your back." 

Ahsoka pouted. Rex was quiet and didn't like talking about this because he had to control himself from wanting to kiss Ahsoka. Jesse put the binds on them. 

Ahsoka said "Why would I need it behind my back though?" 

Echo said "So you can't use your hands."

“Okay I guess." 

Kix said "Um we are going to have Fives hold your binds behind you so you can't move and Jesse behind you Rex just in case." 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Ahsoka then said “Okay."

Ahsoka kissed Rex and he did it back. Rex deepens the kiss. Ahsoka really wanted to be closer to him and tried to get closer. Fives pulled her back. Ahsoka strengthened the kiss and broke the binds with the force and threw it to the wall. Ahsoka went really close to Rex and kissed him. Ahsoka forced pushed Jesse so he couldn't stop her. Ahsoka pressed the button and took off his binds. Ahsoka put her hands on his neck. Rex put his arm around her. Rex kissed deeper and so did Ahsoka. Ahsoka then realized she failed again and stopped and sat down.

Ahsoka said "I'm sorry. I did not control myself." 

Jesse looked at Rex and said "Hey, you don't control yourself too you didn't even try to stop her." 

Ahsoka laughed and said " He kissed me back the same way."

Kix looked at Ahsoka and said "Why are you laughing?" 

Ahsoka stopped laughing and said “Sorry.”

Echo said "You need to learn to control yourself in front of people, especially General Skywalker and jedi." Ahsoka said "I know."

Fives asks "Would do the same thing if you were really tired?" 

Ahsoka said "I don't know" and smiled at Rex and said "Do you want to test it?" 

Fives said "No that's not what I meant."

Jesse said "What if tonight since it's already 11 something we wait until ahsoka is tired and see?"

Ahsoka said "Wait but what if I don't remember what I did or do something embarrassing?"

Kix said "We will control you."

Ahsoka gave him a questioning look and said "Are you sure you haven't exactly been able to?" 

Kix said "We have not because you are too into it. If you're tired you might not do it so intensely and we can grab you." 

Ahsoka looked really worried and said “Okay.” 

Rex was also nervous because he didn't know what she'll do. After an hour Ahsoka was really tired and kept asking if they could do this another time and she wanted to sleep.

Fives said "I think Ahsoka is tired enough." 

Kix said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Fives told Rex " Rex bring Ahsoka to your bedroom." 

Rex was also really tired. Rex brought Ahsoka in and she could hardly keep her eyes open. It was dark and the lights weren't on. 

Rex said "Ahsoka go to bed."

“Okay.” 

Ahsoka turned toward where Rex was and saw Rex. Ahsoka went close and said "Can I kiss you?"

Rex saw Ahsoka's eyes dilated and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close and kissed her. Ahsoka kept kissing him and put her hand on his neck. Ahsoka got up a little and went above Rex and kept kissing him. 

Rex stopped and whispered "Aren't you tired?" 

Ahsoka whispered "I don't care" and put both of her hands on his neck and kissed him.

The guys wondered what was happening because they couldn't hear anything and it had been 20 minutes. 

Kix said "I don't like them in a room alone together." 

Echo said "Relax, we're right outside the door."

Fives said "Maybe we should check on them though.It has been long." 

Fives opened the turned on the light and saw Ahsoka and Rex sleeping. Ahsoka was still on Rex a little bit on the side and had her hands on his shoulder and her head on her arms. Rex still had one arm around her. The guys came and saw them.

Fives was like “Ummm.” 

Kix said "We shouldn't have done this." 

Jesse said "Well, we don't want to move them." 

Echo said "This is going to be awkward when they wake up."

They turned off the light and went back out. Fives said "Um what do we do?" 

Kix said "Do we stay here?" 

Echo said "This is so awkward." 

Jesse said "So who wants to do an all-nighter?" 

And they said sure and stayed there talking. In the morning Ahsoka wakes up and sees she's on Rex. When she tried to get up she saw that if she moved she would wake him up. Ahsoka was blushing and didn't know what to do. Ahsoka looked at Rex and then decided to just wait until he woke up. Rex woke up after her and saw how they were. Ahsoka felt him move a little and got up a little and was pretty close. Rex looked at Ahsoka and then got up and so did Ahsoka.

Rex was blushing and asked "How long were you up?" 

Ahsoka said "A few minutes but I didn't want to wake you up." 

They both stared at each other awkwardly and they were sitting really close next to each other. 

Fives came in and said "Oh good your up." 

Ahsoka said "Wait, did you go to your rooms or even sleep?"

Fives said "No, we stood up all night here in case one of you woke up."

Ahsoka then looked down and said "Did you see how we were sleeping?"

Fives said “Ummmm.” 

Ahsoka blushed harder and said "Why didn't wake us up?"

Jesse came and said "We didn't want to bother you."

Ahsoka said "Okay, I'm going to go bye" and ran past them. 

Rex's face was very red and said "Um you guys can leave now." They said okay and left.


	6. Trapped In Love

A few days later Ahsoka meets the guys at his room again. Ahsoka doesn't like practicing in front of them. Ahsoka decided to pretend she didn't like Rex at all.

Ahsoka says "It was my first time kissing someone and that's why I did it intensely and it doesn't mean anything though." Everyone was confused.

Fives said "Didn't you say you loved him?" 

Ahsoka said "Yeah but I don't anymore."

Rex was so hurt. Kix said "You can't just stop loving someone." 

Ahsoka said "Yes, I can you said it yourself that we kiss too intensely so why can't I stop being with Rex and stop loving him?" 

Echo said "Ahsoka, why are you being so mean?" 

Ahsoka said "I'm not being mean, I don't like Rex." 

Fives said "Yes you do." 

Ahsoka said "No I don't" and looked at Rex who was next to her and said "I hate him" because she was mad at Fives for saying she did. 

Echo said "Did kissing him mean anything?"

Ahsoka said “No” and turned to Fives and kissed him really fast and turned back. 

Kix said "Ahsoka!" 

Ahsoka said "See it doesn't mean anything." 

Rex was so hurt still. Fives said "Good practice but don't ever do that again." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

Jesse said "What's up with you?" 

Ahsoka said "Nothing. Leave me alone" and left. Ahsoka didn't want to be with Rex and refused to think she liked him because she didn't like the friends being involved.

The friends knew Ahsoka doesn't want to believe she likes Rex but she really does. The friends decided to lock them together in Rex's bedroom. Fives commed Ahsoka to come and she did. 

Fives told Ahsoka "Go in Rex's bedroom" and Ahsoka asked "Why?" Ahsoka thought about it and just shrugged her shoulders and said “Okay” and went.

Ahsoka saw Rex and went to go out but Fives closed the door and locked it. 

Ahsoka banged on the door and said "Come on, why did you lock me in here!?"

The guys said not to worry and they will unlock it tomorrow. Ahsoka asked "Tomorrow!?" In disbelief. 

Ahsoka heard them walking away and said "No, wait come back!" 

Rex was also locked in the room. Ahsoka looked at Rex and said "Why did they lock us in here?" 

Rex said "I don't know."

Ahsoka checked the time and saw it was 9pm. Ahsoka sat next to Rex who was on the bed. 

Ahsoka said "I'm sorry for being so mean a couple of days ago."

Rex said “It's okay."

Ahsoka turned to look at Rex and he did the same. Rex put his hand on her neck. Ahsoka said "I don't like you like that."

Rex pulled her close slowly and said "I don't care" and kissed her. Ahsoka pulled her head back and said "Stop" Rex said "No" and kissed her again. Ahsoka kissed back. Rex deepens the kiss. 

Ahsoka started to kiss deeper but quickly stopped and said "I just want to be friends."

Rex said "I couldn't care less." 

Rex pulled Ahsoka closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. Ahsoka puts her hands on his neck. Ahsoka was about to speak but Rex said "Try not to talk" and pulled her closer and strengthened the kiss.

Rex put Ahsoka on his lap and she was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. Rex had one arm around her and the other one of her neck. Ahsoka stopped and whispered "This doesn't mean I love you okay." 

Rex whispered "Okay" and kissed her again. 

The light was off. Rex pushed Ahsoka to the bed and her arms were still around his neck. Rex stopped and put his forehead against Ahsoka’s. Rex looked into Ahsoka's eyes and saw they were dilated. 

Rex whispered "Do you love me?" 

Ahsoka whispered "Be quiet" and kissed him deeper. 

Ahsoka sat up and so did Rex and she was still kissing him. Ahsoka stopped and said "This doesn't mean anything."

Rex said "Okay, don't talk” and kissed her. 

Ahsoka started kissing him very intensely and meaningfully and Rex did the same and held her with both of his arms. When they both stopped Ahsoka's arms were around his necks and she moved her hands down to neck. Rex still had both of his arms around her. Ahsoka placed their foreheads against each other. Ahsoka kept her eyes close and so did Rex. 

Rex said "Did that not mean anything?" 

"It meant something" and kissed him again.

After that Ahsoka said "I'm tired now. I'm going to bed." 

Rex said “Okay” and went to bed. 

The next day the friends came and unlocked the door. They all came in and asked what happened. Ahsoka sat up and said "Nothing happened." 

They saw her eyes dilated and Rex eyes dilated when they looked at each other. 

Fives said "Oh nothing happened?" 

Ahsoka said "I'm going to go” and she left.


	7. Practice Takes Time

A couple of days later Fives tells Ahsoka to come meet them at Rex's room. 

Ahsoka comes and asks “Why did you tell me to come?" 

Fives said "To talk." 

Ahsoka sat next to Rex. Everyone was sitting criss cross. Ahsoka was staring at Rex and he was staring back at her. Both of their eyes dilated. 

Echo asked "Why are you staring at each other?" 

They both didn't answer him. Fives said "Ahsoka, are you okay?" 

Ahsoka didn't answer him and kept looking at Rex. Jesse said "What happened last night?" 

Ahsoka started to smile and quickly got up and kissed Rex. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck. Ahsoka kissed deeper. Rex's arm was around her. Ahsoka stopped and sat back down. 

Kix said "Um I'm guessing she's fine." 

Ahsoka never broke eye contact with Rex after she kissed him. Their eyes still dilated. 

Fives said "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka then looked at fives and said "What, what are we talking about?" 

Kix asked "Did you hear anything we said?"

Ahsoka shook her head and said “Sorry.”

Rex turned to look at them. Echo said "Ahsoka, your eyes are dilated." 

Ahsoka said “Oh uh” and looked down.

Fives said "Hey, yours too Rex." Rex looked down too.

Fives asked "What happened last night?" 

Ahsoka went up to Rex again and kissed him. Rex grabbed Ahsoka and laid her on his lap. Rex deepened the kiss and Ahsoka did too. Ahsoka put his hand on his neck and held him down. 

Kix said "Um so they made up." 

Ahsoka stopped and put her forehead against Rex's. Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw Rex above her and smiled. All of the friends were kinda confused. 

Ahsoka got up and sat down and said "Um last night" and started to blush.

Ahsoka said "I have to go bye." The guys were concerned.

The next day Ahsoka goes to Rex's room and goes to where Rex is and he is in his bedroom. Ahsoka sits next to him on the bed. Rex looked at Ahsoka and put his hand on her face and kissed her and laid his forehead against Ahsoka's.

Ahsoka whispered "You know Kix doesn't allow us to be in a room alone together."

Rex whispered "I don't care" and kissed her again.

Rex stopped and whispered "Ahsoka, do you want to practice having self control?" 

Ahsoka whispered "What do you mean?" 

Rex whispered "Like not to do certain things." 

Ahsoka said “Sure.”

Rex stood up and told her to stand up. Ahsoka stood up and asked "Why are we standing?" 

Rex said "We will start with not kissing too intensely okay." 

"Okay, how do we do that?" 

Rex said "Kiss me and if you start doing it too much I'll stop you okay but try to control yourself." 

Ahsoka nodded and said “Okay.” 

Ahsoka looked up at him and kissed him. Ahsoka put her hands on his neck and pulled him down to her level. Ahsoka started to kiss deeper. Rex stopped kissing and stood back up. Ahsoka looked down and said “Sorry.” 

Ahsoka looked up at him and said "Why did you stop me?" 

Rex said "I told you that I was going to if you did that." 

Ahsoka frowned and said "I know but I like kissing like that."

Rex says "I know. Try again." 

Ahsoka said “Okay” and kissed him again wrapped her arms around his neck. Ahsoka tried not to strengthen the kiss and stop when she was about to.

Rex asked "Why did you stop?" 

Ahsoka said "I was about to go too far again." 

Rex smiled and said "Good job.”

Ahsoka giggled and he kissed her and Ahsoka hugged him. 

Ahsoka said "What's next?" 

Rex put Ahsoka on the bed and said "Um if I tried to take off my shirt, how would you react?" 

Ahsoka started to blush and said "Are you going to?" 

Rex put his hands on his shirt. Ahsoka saw him taking it off and started to take off hers. Rex quickly put his shirt down and went to Ahsoka and pulled her shirt down. Ahsoka frowned.

Rex said "No, you're not supposed to react like that" and his heart was beating really fast at what she did. 

Ahsoka said "But I wanted to." 

Rex said "Ahsoka your only 16 don't do that."

Ahsoka said "Okay, Try again." 

Rex stood back up and did the same thing. Ahsoka reached for her shirt but put her hands down. Rex took off his shirt and then went to Ahsoka and said "Why didn't you stop me?"

Ahsoka bit her lip and then said "I wanted to see you though."

Rex said "No you have to stop" and put back on his shirt.

Rex said "Try again."

Rex did the same thing and Ahsoka ran to him and pulled his shirt back down and smiled and looked up at Rex. Rex smiled and kissed her. 

They kept practicing different things until it was 3 am. Ahsoka when she saw the time said "It's really late I have to go" and went to the door. 

Rex said "You could stay the night." 

Ahsoka said “Okay” and went to him on the bed. Ahsoka said "Are you sure?"

"You don't have to worry I'm not going to do anything."

Ahsoka said "I know." 

Ahsoka went to bed and so did Rex. In the morning Ahsoka left.


	8. Immature Love

Later that day Ahsoka talks to the guys in Rex's room again.

Ahsoka says "I don't need to practice anymore because I already practice with Rex." 

Fives asked "When?" 

Ahsoka said "Um last night."

Kix kinda screamed and said "I thought I told you your not allowed together alone!" 

Ahsoka screamed back "I wasn't alone!"

Kix said "Was anyone else there?" 

Ahsoka bit the side of her lip and said "Um I did not do anything though and I didnt stay here." Rex knew she was lying. 

Echo asked "What else did you practice?" 

Ahsoka said "Um I don't remember." 

Jesse said "Did you practice keeping your shirt on?"

Ahsoka said "Be quiet." 

Kix said "Ahsoka!" 

Ahsoka said "I said I don't remember!" 

Fives said "Sure." 

Fives looked at Rex and said "Do you remember what happened?" 

Rex's face was red and Ahsoka turned and looked at him. Rex stayed quiet. All of them were like um. Ahsoka said "It doesn't matter, I don't need practice."

Ahsoka said "Look" and turned to the side and kissed Rex and turned back and said “See.” 

Fives said "Did you practice controlling yourself?” Ahsoka nodded her head.

Echo said "How many times did you kiss Rex?" 

Ahsoka's face got red and said "That doesn’t matter."

Kix again said "Ahsoka!" Kix then said "You shouldn't have practiced by yourselves!"

Ahsoka slammed her hand on the table. Ahsoka said "Nothing happened!" 

Kix said "I don't trust you" and Ahsoka got mad. 

"Why!" 

Kix said "You're immature." 

Ahsoka got mad and took off her shirt and turned to the side and kissed him. Ahsoka had clothing underneath. Ahsoka knew it would make kix mad and went on Rex's lap and put her hands on Rex's neck. Rex didn't know what to do because he didn't want to get his friend mad. Ahsoka stopped and went back a little but nobody knew she stopped. 

Ahsoka whispered to Rex "Kiss me back. Forget the practice." 

Ahsoka was in front of Rex so nobody knew they were talking. Rex was about to speak but Ahsoka kissed him.

Rex wrapped his arms around Ahsoka and stopped and whispered "Put back on your shirt." 

Ahsoka whispered "Not yet."

Rex whispered “Fine.” 

Ahsoka smiled and continued to kiss him. Ahsoka kissed him for a while. All of the guys were really awkward because Ahsoka's shirt was on the ground. 

Kix was mad and said "Ahsoka!" 

Ahsoka stopped and put her forehead against Rex's. Ahsoka said "What" and sat back down in her spot. All the guys weren't looking at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was looking down. 

Kix was sitting at the end of the round table near her and slapped her on her arm and said "You little brat."

"Hey!"

Ahsoka was mad and went back to kissing Rex. Kix threw Ahsoka's shirt at her and said "Put back on your shirt!" 

Ahsoka stopped kissing Rex and Rex whispered "Put it on." 

Ahsoka whispered "Not yet" and kissed Rex again. 

Ahsoka stopped kissing Rex threw her shirt at Kix and said "You put it on!'' and Rex laughed a little and Ahsoka went back to kissing him. Kix was mad. Fives saw Kix was really mad at her. 

Fives said "Ahsoka, okay that's enough." 

Ahsoka said "No" and kissed Rex again. 

Fives got up and went to Ahsoka. Ahsoka stopped kissing Rex and saw Fives come and said "What?" 

Fives said "Stop kissing Rex and trying to make Kix mad." 

Ahsoka stopped kissing Rex and sat down. 

Kix said "Put on your shirt or I'll tell General Skywalker." 

Ahsoka said "I don't care."

Echo said "Um Jesse and I are going to leave you guys can figure this out."

Ahsoka asked "Why are you leaving?" 

Jesse said "Um we don't want to be a part of your argument." 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and they left. Fives said "Ahsoka put back on your shirt." Ahsoka looked away. 

Kix said "Ahsoka your 16 put it on." 

Ahsoka said "Why does age matter?" 

Kix looked at Ahsoka mad. Ahsoka didn't like him looking at her and kissed Rex again. Fives said "Ahsoka." Ahsoka stopped. 

Fives said "Put on your shirt." Kix threw Ahsoka's shirt at her. 

Fives said "Come on, we are leaving unless you want to walk out like that put it on."

Ahsoka put it on and said "Where are we going?" 

Ahsoka was sitting and Fives grabbed her wrist and went out the door and brought Ahsoka to his room. His room only had a bed and blasters in it. 

Ahsoka asked "How do you have your own room?"

Fives said "Because I am an arc trooper." 

Ahsoka said "Why am I here?"

Fives said "What are u doing?" 

Ahsoka stopped and looked down and asked "What do you mean?"

Fives said "Why did you try to make Kix mad?"

Ahsoka said "Kix started it."

Fives said "Don't do that again." 

Ahsoka said "Sorry. I didn't mean to go too far." 

Fives said "Okay. You need to leave. Go to your room." 

Ahsoka said “Okay” and left.


	9. I Love You

The next day Ahsoka goes to Rex's room again. Ahsoka tells them to come. 

When they came Ahsoka said "Sorry for last time."

Kix was still mad kinda. Echo said "Um it's okay I guess." 

Ahsoka said "It wasn't. I'm 16 and probably shouldn't have done that." All of them kinda whispered yeah you shouldn't have. 

Kix said "I told you and you didn't listen." 

"I know. I'm sorry."

Fives looked at Rex and said "Why didn't you do anything?"

Rex said "Um." 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said "It doesn't matter."

Ahsoka then said "Um sorry for making you guys leave and sorry for making you mad Kix."

Kix said "Don't do it again." 

Jesse said "It's okay." 

Ahsoka nodded her head and looked down. Ahsoka then said "Sorry Rex. sorry Fives." 

Fives said "It's fine." 

Rex said "Um it's okay."

Ahsoka looked up and said "Does everyone forgive me?"

They all nodded their heads. Ahsoka smiled and said “Okay cool.” 

Ahsoka said "But look I have self control now" and turned to the side and kissed Rex and went back. 

Echo said "Oh no not this again." 

Ahsoka laughed and said "Don't worry."

Kix said "You know you have to hide this from everyone right?" 

Ahsoka said "I know. I can keep a secret" and put her hand to her mouth and covered it. The guys laughed and said okay. 

Ahsoka said "I promise I won't do it again." 

Ahsoka said "Pinky promise” and turned to Rex. Ahsoka put her hand out and put her pinky out. 

Rex said "I'm not doing that, that's so childish." 

Ahsoka said "I don't care" and grabbed his hand and put it out and said "Pinky promise." 

Rex said “Okay.” 

Fives said "Ahsoka you're 16 why are you acting like you're 5."

Ahsoka said "Fine now I'm going to do it to you too."

Fives said "No thanks I am good." Ahsoka shook her head and did it to all of them. 

Ahsoka then said "There now I can't because I promise all of you." 

Echo said "Yeah like a kid." Ahsoka said "I don't care."

Fives then said "Well now that we're all friends again I'm hungry, anyone else wants to go to the mess." 

The other guys agreed. Ahsoka said "Um I'll come later." 

As they were all walking out the door Kix said "Are you sure I can trust you alone together?" Ahsoka nodded her head. 

Kix said "Okay" and all of them left. 

Ahsoka stayed and looked at Rex and laughed and said "There not here anymore so I don't have to act." 

Rex laughed and said "So what?" 

Ahsoka said turned facing Rex even though they were on the ground and asked "Can I kiss you?"

Rex grabbed Ahsoka close and kissed her and put her on his lap. Ahsoka was sitting on his lap and had her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ahsoka stopped and put her forehead against Rex. He opened his eyes and so did she and she saw Rex's eyes. Both of their eyes dilated.

Rex whispered "Your eyes are dilated, does it mean you love me?" 

Ahsoka smiled and whispered "Be quiet" and kissed him.


End file.
